


Marked

by Jayjaybe



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjaybe/pseuds/Jayjaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irial and Niall get a tattoo for Leslie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Leslie watched as Irial and Niall were tattooed side by side, matching ink that would tie them to her as thoroughly as she was tied to them.

"Enjoying this, Shadow girl?" Niall asked her, looking up from the needle buzzing against his flesh for the moment to watch her reaction.

"Of course."

She could feel the link between the three of them growing stronger than ever, a dark, pulsing field that seemed like it should be tangible for the strength of its pull. It would change her very nature, but this time, Leslie was ready for it. She wasn't the same girl she'd been when Irial ensnared her.

To love both the Dark King and Discord... if it meant forfeiting what remained of her humanity, Leslie was willing.

She felt a surge of possessiveness towards the two men, grasping hands as Rabbit and his assistant worked on them in tandem. This time, they'd be _hers_.

"We have always been yours," Niall assured her.

"In darkness and in death," Irial added, smirking. Either of them would just as soon die for her as they would kill, Leslie knew, and the thought didn't discomfort her as much as it used to. Something low in her belly felt warm with the reminder, or perhaps just their presence. She could feel her twisted lovers against the boundaries of her own consciousness, the way they would be now no matter how far any of them were called.

"Forever," Irial said - as if she needed the confirmation - but Leslie had to admit that she liked it either way.

She watched him squeeze Niall's hand, revealing the barest hint of his benevolent side, and Leslie could have sworn she felt the pressure against her own.

The buzzing of the tattoo gun grew louder, as did the awareness of her lovers' arousal. Of course.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Leslie teased them, squeezing her thighs together as she felt the pain echoed dimly twofold, the eight-pointed stars of chaos to match the one between her shoulder blades pricking against her skin like shuriken.

Niall and Irial did not so much as glance at each other, but Leslie knew - felt - that it'd been a cooperative effort on their part. She bit down on her lip to hide her smile, and embraced their tantalizing pain the way she hadn't been able to so long ago - hers, at long last.


End file.
